<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he was sure by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286498">he was sure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Non-Binary Character, Drabble, Fluff, No Dialogue, Nonbinary Character, Other, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They were such a pretty sunfire elf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gren/Kazi (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he was sure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kazi was an unusual person, but that was part of what made Gren drawn to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were such a pretty sunfire elf, with olive green eyes and dark hair with wine red tips. Their eyes were long and pointy with a pair of golden earrings, and complemented their face in such a beautiful way. To Gren, they really stood out in a crowd, especially as they smiled, a sight that made Gren almost melt in the already warm days in Lux Aurea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And, they were such a funny and interesting person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a translator like him, and they could have hour long conversations about the difference in several languages, as well as differences in sign languages, and how elves and human built them differently because of the different numbers of digits on their hands. Regional differences were also extremely funny to discuss and compare. It was an honor to just learn to know them like that, and after a while, Gren found himself thinking about them whenever they weren’t around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And every day, he was so thankful that he had to honor to meet and get to know them, now when the war was over. It was like he had finally met his soulmate, and just thinking about what his life could have been without them, was dull and boring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were so fun, and quirky, and he absolutely loved it whenever they got nervous and blushed when they were together. And the way they always got flustered when he took their hand. It was like time stood still, when their fingers intertwined with his own, and their much higher body temperature made its mark on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like he could never get enough, he knew they were the elf for him, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. And he hoped they felt the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>